Secrets
by Esshenanigans
Summary: Gibbs and Hermione had been secretly dating for close to a year until he refused to tell their mutual friends. He knew he had found his match but his stubbornness ruined it anyway and wasn't sure he could win her back.


To those around him, Leroy Jethro Gibbs remained stoic and unaffected, but inside he was worrying about the future of his relationship. He had found his match; an independent, confident woman, who was also much younger than himself and sexy as hell. Jethro already knew that Hermione was a witch and it didn't bother him since he had run across witches and wizards a time or two during his career with the Marines and NCIS. The problem he faced was much simpler than Hermione's secret life, yet he decided to be an ass and was unwilling to compromise.

Instead of contemplating his dilemma, Jethro was remembering the first time he met his fiery little witch. McGee wouldn't shut up about the guest lecturer at MIT-turned close friend who was moving to the area. Dinozzo presumed that Dr. Granger would be an aging, unattractive geek and quietly Gibbs agreed that it was likely. To the teams surprise, the most beautiful woman that both Dinozzo and Gibbs had ever seen joined the team for drinks that night. Tony spent the evening overtly flirting with Hermione, making his intentions very clear, but while Tony was being, well Tony, he missed the subtle flirting going on between his boss and Hermione. McGee had always been keenly aware of Hermione's beauty, especially since they had been lovers for a short time. He enjoyed watching Tony's failed attempts and was secretly hoping the best for his two friends.

After the night Hermione and Jethro met, they formed a tentative and flirtatious friendship. This alone would have been shocking to either of their friends, both notoriously bad with technology, except that Gibbs demanded that their relationship be a secret. The secretive friends would meet at hole in the wall bars and restaurants, then at each other's homes when they moved from friendship to dating. Originally Hermione agreed, wanting to see where their odd relationship took them but Gibbs remained steadfast in his decision even after they agreed to see only each other and were having sex.

Yesterday was supposed to be their one year anniversary but Gibbs was pretty sure that he had lost his chance to celebrate that date with Hermione. Hermione had approached Jethro with the idea of quietly telling their mutual friends about the two of them after their anniversary. Instead of considering it, Jethro immediately said no, igniting the fiery witch's temper over his lack of consideration. In her temper, Hermione accused Gibbs of being scared to show his feelings and that he was ashamed of her which caused Gibbs to accuse her of being clingy, insecure and obnoxiously abrasive. Unfortunately for the both of them, the accusations hurled were aimed at hurting each other, using the things each would find most insulting. In their year together, Gibbs had seen Hermione heartbroken over the death of her mother, as well as physically injured and he had not ever seen the vulnerable, pained look behind the anger in her eyes. The worst part was knowing he had hurt her and caused that heartbreaking look.

Gibbs wasn't sure how he could win Hermione back, if it was even possible. Neither person enjoyed grand gestures, and it would be so unlike himself to call, text, beg, plead or any of the other romantic nonsense that desperate men use to win back their woman. No, she wouldn't respect Jethro changing himself just to win her back, but being himself likely wouldn't win her back.

He was fucked.

Gibbs and McGee were in the elevator on the way to autopsy when Gibbs dropped the bomb.

"Hermione and I were dating."

McGee's jaw dropped at Gibbs' random statement. But he had known, they weren't as secretive as they thought and McGee had been watching and hoping they were together. No, his shock had to do with Gibbs mentioning the relationship in the past-tense, actually just mentioning the relationship at all. This was bad, very bad.

"Were?" McGee decided not to admit that he had known, Gibbs would be pissed and would likely not give him the information he desired.

"Were."

Not to be rude, boss, but why are you telling me?" Gibbs reached over and shut off the elevator.

"I messed up, McGee, and you're gonna help me fix it."

"How?"

"Not sure yet."

"No, boss, how did you mess up?"

"She wanted to tell everyone, I didn't. She accused me of using her and I lost it. I told her that she was insecure and clingy and obnoxious."

McGee groaned, knowing that those were some of the things that people had used to hurt Hermione in the past. Hearing it from the man she loved, assuming he was right about their feelings for each other, had to be even more painful than when she was younger.

"Have you tried apologizing?"

"I'm not exactly able the kind of person to call her over and over until she will speak to me, or show up with some romantic gesture. That's not me and even if the apology is genuine, the gesture wouldn't be."

"You might not have a choice, boss."

Gibbs' only response was to turn the elevator back on.

Hermione Granger was moping. There is no nice way of saying it, she was heartbroken and moping. If Jethro hadn't have known how to hurt her or had not said anything, they might have been able to work things out, but instead they had that horrible row and now she is sitting alone in her flat, no apartment, in the dark.

She loved him. Nope, loved is the past tense, she know she still loves him, present tense, and isn't sure she will ever stop. She thought he loved her too. He only ever said it when he thought she was asleep but she saw it in his actions and that was okay for her. Actions don't lie and Jethro will always be a man of action.

It's been a week and Hermione had thought she could just keep living her day to day life but their anniversary would have been two days ago and she couldn't ignore the pain she felt anymore.

Hermione wasn't sure how long she had been curled up on the couch, sitting in the dark but she was guessing it had been hours. A knock on her door sounded, interrupting her blank stare into darkness, but she was not going to get up.

"Hermione, its Tim, open up, please! I'm pretty sure that you're in there! C'mon Doc, open the door."

She wasn't sure what made her do it, but her feet felt like they were moving by their own accord towards the door. She probably could have stopped and ignored Tim but she was curious why he showed up at her place, unannounced. Well, I guess he might have announced himself by calling her turned off cell phone, but that's neither here nor there.

Tim was shocked to see his fierce, confident and beautiful friend look so heartbroken. He immediately pulled Hermione into a strong hug.

"Hi, Tim."

"Hermione, Gibbs told me."

"Told you, what?"

"About the two of you." Tim's answer floored her. Did Jethro really admit their relationship to one of their mutual friends? Hermione didn't want to get her hopes up that Gibbs was going to come sweep her off her feet, she knew that wouldn't happen, but maybe this is a sign of him making an effort.

Tim saw the sadness creep away and a slight hopeful look, a Hermione look, enter her eyes.

"He doesn't know that I'm here but I knew you both had feelings for each other and I don't want either of you to lose out on something great because you are hurt and stubborn."

"Do you think he told you because he still wants to be together?"

"Of course he does, I'm sure he's plotting out the most Gibbs-like way of getting you back."

For the first time in a week, she was hopeful.

Hermione knew that Jethro telling Tim about their relationship was a huge step for him, but she was a bit worried about the move she was about to make. Tim told her that Jethro was currently at his desk working so she took a deep breath and stepped into the elevator. Arriving on Jethro's floor, Hermione hid her nerves away and confidently strode towards to bullpen. What Hermione had failed to consider was Dinozzo, who looked ready to jump up and greet her. Thankfully Tim shot him a warning look and for once Dinozzo listened and watched.

3…2…1…

"Hi, Jethro."

Hermione was embarrassed to admit her voice came out in a nervous whisper but the surprise on her handsome man's voice was worth it. He jumped up and met Hermione halfway, leaning in to hug her, whispering in her ear.

"Please tell me you forgive me. Forgive me and I'll make sure everyone knows how much you mean to me."

Jethro was damn near begging, and while Hermione should be loving it, she knew he was just as desperate for her as she was for him. Leaning back, Hermione let the smile on her face be the answer.

"I love you, Jethro."

Jethro's face lit up and he spun her around before giving Hermione a passionate, desperate kiss, only stopping when they heard the wolf-whistles and cheers surrounding them.

Jethro chuckled as he pressed his forehead against Hermione's.

"I love you, too, Hermione, I love you, too."


End file.
